johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Degrees Below Zero
Johnny degrees below zero '''is the second part of 49th episode and the 98th episode over all. Summary Johnny creates a magnetic force field on the Earth which makes Porkbelly the new North Pole. Plot Johnny and Dukey are in the kitchen, playing with the Refrigerator magnets when they suddenly notice a magnet sticking to the ceiling. They became suspicious and head up to the lab where the Test girls were testing their latest invention, a magnetic device that can turn everything into a magnet that can attach to metals. Johnny, after whining a little, gets permission to use it but with only one warning from his sisters: '''Do not turn the magnetic blast of the device to over 10,000 newtons. Johnny and Dukey (after goofing around with the magnets, messing with Hugh and the neighborhood cats and walking upside down on the ceiling) turn the device to 100,000 newtons for "snowboarding without any snow on the road" which messes with the magnetic poles of the earth (making Porkbelly the new North Pole) which causes the town to get buried in snow, polar bears attacking the city and Swiss men who originality wanted to take over the North Pole ending up there since their compass is messed up as well. After Susan and Mary figure out what happened, they blame Johnny and tell him that he has to help them fix this mess ,which Johnny refuses at first, considering to him believing that Santa Claus now has to move to Porkbelly now, (with Dukey telling him that he will be on the naughty list anyway, but Johnny changes his mind quickly after seeing the polar bears). Meanwhile, Hugh is making meatloaf when a group of hungry polar bears enter the kitchen to eat him, causing him (being really scared) to decide to make meatloaf to feed and distract them from eating him instead. The girls explain that they built a huge magnetic bomb that will turn the angle of the earth back to normal if they move the magnetic bomb to the north pole. When Dukey questions how they will even get to the North Pole, they realize they can't take XL4TI spaceship or the ATV's (due to the messed up magnetic power that attaches them to the metallic walls of the lab), they decide to go to the north pole using Dukey's Super Pooch flight to carry it. Johnny attempts to get transformed into Johnny X, but the capsule is launched to the ceiling, shattering and leaving him unable to help Dukey. They decide to use the Swiss travelers' Sleigh to put the machine on and travel to the north pole, but in their way a military plane attacks them (mistaking them for impersonating Santa Claus) and shoot them with heat-seeking missiles, causing their Sleigh to crack up and Super Pooch to fall on the ground where they suddenly realize that they're exactly where they need to be: the old north pole. Susan and Mary notice the ice cracking and that they didn't bring the remote to activate the machine with them, but Johnny quickly pulls it out of his pocket to show them that he actually had it, smugly saying "who's on the naughty list now?" Dukey and the girls tell him to activate the magnetic bomb which makes the earth rotate and the north pole went back to normal , the snow in Porkbelly melts and right when Hugh is hiding in his cabinet (because he ran out of food and the bears attacked him again) the polar bears retreat back to the north pole and leave Hugh alone. Back at the real north pole, the Test kids celebrate but Dukey kills the mood by revealing Super Pooch can't fly anymore (since the magnetic blast zapped away his power) and the Emergency Contact Sattelite phone was crushed breaking Mary's fall in the crash landing, leaving Dukey that they saved the world but nothing can save them. Right when they lose all hope, Santa (who's face isn't shown and only his shadow is visible) stops right in front of them. Johnny looks at Santa and then says to his sisters "so... do you think he'll give us a ride?" Trivia *Johnny is revealed to still believe in Santa Claus. Surprisingly, the man who rescued the Test kids and Dukey turned out to be Santa. *This is one of two episodes where Super Dukey appears without Johnny X. *On May 9th 2011, Cartoon Network USA spilt this episode in half. *This is the second time the kids set off a magnetic blast. The first is Johnny On The Spot. Goofs *The chew toy that Dukey had had the same design as the one in the Turbo Toy Force. It's possible that he missed it and decided to buy another one. * Susan's hat disappears when the twins were looking at Johnny buried in his Christmas list. Quotes Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Plot Needed Category:Incomplete pages Category:Stubs Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game